Klaus and Kol
This is the relationship between half-brothers Klaus and Kol. 'They are two half-brothers of the family, The Original Vampires. Kol and Klaus both have a short temper. It is known that Klaus daggered Kol over a century ago. History They were both born and grew up in a village now known as Mystic Falls where they were turned into vampires. Soon after this, Kol and Klaus went their seperate ways. 1114, Italy Throughout this time, Kol was in eastern Europe, making the Originals famous with his actions; killing and turning people indiscriminately. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah had heard stories of his actions from their own travels, as mentioned by Elijah. Kol and Klaus crossed paths again when they went to a party held at a vampire hunter named Alexander's home. They were later daggered in a surprise attack but Klaus was able to revive Kol, along with the rest of their siblings, as he was unaffected by the daggers. 1702, Spain Kol's antics in Spain contributed to Mikael being able to track down the Original siblings. As Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah were planning to flee Europe, Elijah and Klaus found Kol in a tavern and made to convince him to join them. Kol decided that he preferred the idea of staying in Spain, suggesting that Mikael would ignore him in favour of chasing Klaus as their father had always hated him more. Klaus told him that he didn't have a choice, and Elijah and Klaus daggered him to get him on their ship. 1821, New Orleans Kol remained daggered when they fled Europe and arrived in New Orleans. He remained like this for over a century until Klaus decided to undagger him. Klaus removed the dagger while he was drunk, craving fun that he believed Elijah had stolen from him with his doting on Marcel. Klaus appeared amused when Kol devoured his gift for him and both ignored Elijah's concern. Kol and Klaus began causing trouble together, killing what was reported to be forty-six people in a building but Kol corrected that it was probably at least sixty, saying that the reports had probably forgotten the victims in the attic. Later, Kol showed Marcellus the theater by compelling a large number of people to perform Hamlet but to have all of the murders in the play to actually be enacted and be real deaths. He forced Marcellus to watch it until Elijah showed up to stop him. Kol revealed that he was just training Marcellus how to be a vampire since he knew that Klaus eventually wanted him to be one. He had even fed him him blood already and told Elijah all he had to do was kill him. Elijah grabbed Kol, furious and condemning him for his vile and sadistic imagination. Klaus intervened, telling him to let Kol go. When Kol thanked Klaus, his half-brother daggered him yet again, seeing him as being too wild. 1900's, New Orleans Kol was eventually undaggered (presumably by Klaus) again and lived in New Orleans with his siblings in the 20th century before being daggered by Klaus for unknown reasons around 1914. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Three= Season Three |-|Season Four= Season Four In Catch Me If You Can, Kol ruined Klaus' search for the cure by slaughtering the vampires he had been making in order to grow Jeremy Gilbert's Hunter's Mark. Klaus called up Kol, ordering him to leave Jeremy alone and threatening to dagger him if he did otherwise. Kol happily agreed but found a loophole in the agreement, compelling Damon to go after Jeremy for him. When Kol returned home he was confronted by Rebekah who pointed a dagger at him and Kol retaliated with the White Oak Stake only to be flung into a wall by Klaus before retreating. Klaus then tried to take Jeremy, telling him he was his best option of protection against Kol but Jeremy refused. In A View To A Kill, when Kol discovered Elena and Jeremy's plan to kill him, he called Klaus in a rage, believing he was also a part of it. Klaus denied the accusations but Kol promised that when he was finished tearing apart the Gilberts, he was going to come for his brother. Kol was staked during the struggle with Elena and Jeremy and as he was set ablaze and fell to the floor dying, Klaus was standing in the doorway, witnessing his brother's death. However, because he had not been invited in, there was nothing he could do to try and help him or even comfort him. Kol's death sent Klaus into a state of fury, saying he would kill Jeremy and Elena for killing his little brother but when he unknowingly fell into a trap inside the house where Bonnie's magic contained him in a barrier. It would last for three days where he'd be stuck in the Gilbert home, Kol's scorched remains only feet away. In Into the Wild, ''Klaus was still trapped by the magical barriers in the Gilbert home, forced to have to look at his little brother's burnt corpse. When Tyler and Caroline came to fix the damages done to the house from the fight with Kol, as well, Tyler's case, to gloat, Caroline started the clean up by laying some tarp over Kol's body, Klaus looking incredibly sad as she did so. In ''Pictures of You, Klaus told Elijah about Silas' plan to destroy The Other Side, releasing all dead supernatural creatures, explaining that Kol and Finn would return and their family could be reunited. However, after hearing him say this, Rebekah grew angry, claiming that Klaus not only hated Finn, but Kol as well. When Kol had returned as a ghost in The Walking Dead, Klaus was not in the episode but made a brief appearance in Graduation. Though Klaus and Kol did not see each other even though they were both in the episode. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In ''Rebirth'', ''it was revealed that Kol is alive and possessing Kaleb's body. Klaus was unaware of this until [[Every Mother's Son|''Every Mother's Son]], ''when Finn revealed that Esther had also brought Kol back to life, and that her plan for her children was so justified that it had caused even the wildest of the siblings to see the errors of his vampire ways. In [[Red Door|''Red Door]], after having thrown a staff through Davina's cabin window, where she and Kol were hiding from Klaus, Klaus met Kol in his new body. Though initially unaware of it being his brother, he realized it was after Kol had been very cheeky and condescending toward him in the same way he used to be in his old body. Once he was found out, Kol didn't deny it and Klaus told him that he didn't blame him for finding his way back from the dead but told him he had a poor choice in friends. Klaus's attention was drawn away from him and back to Mikael but told Kol that they weren't through. Later, Kol actually helped save Klaus from the white oak stake by helping Davina temporarily disable its power with magic. Quotes :Kol: "Long time, brother!" :-- Bringing Out The Dead ---- :Klaus' (To Rebekah): "''Do you want another dagger in your heart?" :Kol: "Again with the dagger threats? Don`t you have any other tricks?" :Klaus: "Oh, go back to staring at yourself." :Kol: "And who are you, my father?" :Klaus: "No, Kol, but you`re in my house." :Kol: "Then perhaps we should go outside." :-- Dangerous Liaisons ---- :Kol: "I’m bored. Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she’s having fun. I need entertainment." :Klaus: "What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it." :Kol: "It’s not fun to go alone. Join me, Nik! It’s the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart." :Klaus: "Okay. Why not? I didn’t have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah’s date." :Kol: "I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty little thing." (referring to Caroline) :Klaus: "Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." :Klaus : "Isn't she stunning?" (referring to Caroline ) :Kol : "She certainly looks good walking away from you." :Klaus : "I'll take that as a challenge." :- All My Children ---- : Klaus: '"''Little brother. Just two days home and I am told you've already gone and made a mess." : 'Kol: '"Come on Nik, I was only having some fun." : 'Klaus: '"Where's Damon Salvatore?" : 'Kol: '"I gave him a good and proper beating, just for old times sake." : 'Klaus: '"Yes, well you've had your fun. Now let him go and come home, avoid any more trouble or you will find yourself back in a box." : 'Kol: '"Hey, no need to be nasty about it." : 'Klaus: '"On the contrary, I find nastiness to be essential whenever my siblings try to sabotage me." :- Catch Me If You Can ---- 'Kol: '"Rebekah does what she's told because she fears Nik. And Finn is in no position to argue, given the dagger in his heart. I'll take my chances here!" 'Klaus: '"I find it amusing that you think you have a choice." '''Kol: "No! I swear to you, the day will come when I'm not so easily subdued! And, on that day, I will make you suffer!" - Alive and Kicking Trivia *The two share a reckless nature, having been responsible for the Original Vampires' growing infamy in the early 1100s. *Their relationship seems even a bit more hostile than Elijah and Klaus'. However, despite bickering frequently, they have been shown to be on good terms, going out for drinks together and Kol doing Klaus a favor by keeping an eye on Jeremy in Denver. *Kol seems to view Klaus as a monster, often comparing Rebekah's hostile actions to Klaus', such as when she took a group of Mystic Falls vampires hostage at the school and especially when she was prepared to dagger him like Klaus had, scolding her by telling her she's "no better than Niklaus". This seems to stem from what his family has been through and knowing Klaus caused a lot of it. He even described Klaus' actions in the past as "horrors" to Elena. *Like Rebekah, Kol generally refers to Klaus as "Nik", with Klaus having gone by that name in the early 20th century, a time when he was living with Rebekah and Kol. *Their relationship seems to be even more intense then Elijah and Klaus almost every time they are talking its only one wrong word from a fight. *Still they do love each other and are protective of each other. *Their relationship is quite a bit different than Elijah and Klaus as Elijah thinks he can save Klaus from complete self-destruction where Kol likes the person Klaus is as they both are unpredictable, menacing, a tad sadistic, dangerous with an amazing amount of temper and unreasonable. *They also both keep their word to the fullest extent but always look for loopholes. * Kol by means Davina cast a spell to rescue Klaus from death. Gallery VD315b_0373b.jpg-78bbe30a-t3.jpg VD315b_0831b.jpg-eccc3034-t3.jpg 6951372.jpg 9548631.jpg 759315973.jpg B_v-oPedx3I.jpg bs1eK_4PCUY.jpg x_1e33f080.jpg x_5e8f903b.jpg мертв.jpg Kol and Klaus Mikaelson.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship